


Ideas

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Post-Nogitsune, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spark!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune Stiles' spark is acting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Thanksgiving.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS: One bad word at the end.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters.

"But what if I do something bad?" Stiles shuddered, pacing around the loft. "Like blow something up? Or turn someone into a monster?"

"Yeah, or you could turn yourself into mermaid," Derek snorted.

"Don't put ideas in my brain," Stiles scoffed, stopping before the werewolf. "Besides it's merman not mermaid for males."

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eyes. "Just calm down. You're doing fine. Besides Deaton told you-" he was cut off by Stiles falling suddenly. Derek caught him quickly, keeping him up by the arms. Stiles blinked up at him in confusion. Derek looked down at him. His eyebrows went high up into his hair line and an amused tilt appeared on his lips.

"I didn't know you actually do that," Derek mused.

"What?" Stiles followed his gaze down and squeaked. He had a tail! Long, bright red tail covered in scales ended with a delicate looking fin. He flailed, causing Derek to encircle his arms around him for a better grip as he almost went down. The boy threw his arms around Derek's neck for support. His tail wrapped itself around werewolf's legs, the fin slapping hard against Derek's calf. Derek made a surprised sound and lost his balance. They fell on the floor. Derek tried not to let Stiles hit the ground too hard, when he fell almost on top on him in his effort to not cause any damage to the fin.

"Are you alright?" the werewolf frowned worriedly at the boy. Stiles nodded, looking kind of dazed.

"Are you breathing alright?" Derek asked. "Do you need water?"

"I have a tail!" Stiles exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, I noticed. Now answer the questions."

Stiles took a few breaths experimentally, "Breathing seems okay. And no, I don't need water."

"Okay," Derek pulled away and Stiles slipped his arms and tail from around him. The werewolf knelt beside the boy and surveyed him. Stiles looked ridiculous, sprawled out on the floor in his shirts with red tail twitching occasionally at the end instead of legs.

"Oh my God, that's totally your fault!" Stiles groaned throwing one arm across his eyes. He muttered under his breath petulantly, "I should turn you into a puppy for that."

There was a growl beside him. Not deep, big bad wolf growl he usually associated with Derek. No, it was high pitched, like it was made by a very young animal. Dreading of what he would see, Stiles slowly lowered his arm and looked to Derek. Only in the place where the werewolf was seconds ago sat small, black wolf-like puppy. The Derek-puppy had his teeth bared in a snarl and was glaring murderously at him.

"Oh fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

“I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!” Stiles squeaked, flailing uselessly in an effort to get away from an irate, and adorable, Derek-puppy. The end of his tail slapped hard against the floor, making a loud smacking sound and causing a bolt of pain to shoot across his used-to-be legs. “Ow, fuck!” he sat up, forgetting about the little wolf and focusing his attention on massaging the pain away. “Feels weird,” Stiles murmured, when his fingers tentatively made contact with his tail. It was warm and smooth when he stroked it downwards. On the stroke upwards the scales were gently catching on his fingertips. 

Cold nose touched his scaled skin near his knee. Stiles' breath hitched and he shuddered as a jolt of electricity went through his body at the contact. They both stared at each other, surprised.

Finally Stiles looked away and cleared his throat, scratching back of his head nervously, “I should probably call Deaton. Can I use your phone?” he gestured at the tail. “Mine got magicked away with my pants.”

Derek huffed and looked at the drawer beside his bed, where his cell was lying on top of it, definitely too high for him to get it.

“You're kidding me,” Stiles stated flatly. Derek just stared at him pointedly, so he sighed and started crawling across the floor on his hands, dragging his useless tail behind him. Upon reaching his destination, he rested for a moment, leaning against the bed. That short exercise left him out of breath, just confirming how much that Nogitsune debacle weakened him.

Derek nudged his hand with his tiny paw.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles heaved a sigh and stretched up to reach for the phone. He dialed Deaton's number, making himself comfortable on the floor and waited. 

After a long time, the veterinarian finally picked up, “Derek, what can I do for you?”

“I turned Derek into a puppy and myself into a merman,” Stiles blurted out.

“Stiles?” Deaton asked, and the teen could swear, he was amused.

“How do I turn us back to normal?” Stiles asked.

Deaton sighed, “I told you already, the effect of whatever you do will wear off in a few hours.”

“But I want to change back now,” the teen nearly growled, slowly getting irritated. “Is there a way?”

“Yes,” the veterinarian answered shortly.

“Well?” Stiles prompted after a beat of silence.

Deaton chuckled, “I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

“Would it kill you not to being tight-lipped for once?!” Stiles exclaimed. “This is serious.”

Deaton made a muffled, surprised noise. More followed shortly after.

“Dr Deaton?” the teen asked suspiciously.

More weird, muffled noises. As if Deaton was... gagged? Or had his lips sealed shut. Stiles closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. This couldn't be happening. How was it his life now?

“I'm so sorry!” Stiles groaned into the phone, letting his head fall back against the bed.

Deaton made a long, soothing noise and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Stiles sighed deeply. This situation better won't make itself worse.

Derek growled his annoyance.

"I'm sorry, okay?" the teenager repeated. "I didn't want this!"

Derek huffed and laid down next to him. Stiles closed his eyes, trying to think of a solution to their predicament. It was maybe half an hour later, Stiles was half asleep, when Derek started chewing on his fingers. Nothing painful, just light pressure of teeth against his flesh.

"Don't eat me!" Stiles mumbled, looking at him blearily, but despite his protest, he didn't move an inch to interrupt the little wolf in his fun.

Derek looked at him pointedly.

"What?" the boy was more alert now. "Are you hungry?"

Derek abandoned Stiles' fingers and barked his agreement, tail wagging enthusiastically behind him.

"Okay," Stiles lifted the phone. "None of us have any money now and we can't open the door for delivery anyway. So we must rely on Scott..." he trailed off. God. They'll starve to death.

Derek snorted, apparently thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles agreed. "But come on, have a little faith, okay? I'm sure he'll come through this time."

Derek sat up and stared at him dubiously.

Stiles glared at him halfheartedly and dialed Scott's number. And waited. And waited. And waited. He ended the call. The puppy looked a little smug, so Stiles called again out of spite. This time Scott picked up after six rings.

"What is it?" Scott asked petulantly.

"Can you bring us food?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles?" Scott sounded confused. "Why are you calling from Derek's phone?"

"Not important," Stiles hedged. "What's important is food. We need food. Derek looks like he could eat a fish. And I'm so _not_ okay with that right now."

Derek snorted and playfully nipped at Stiles' fingertips.

"Hey!" Stiles protested, ruffling puppy's fur in retaliation. "So, can you get us something?"

"Why won't you do it yourself?" Scott whined. "I'm busy with Kira."

"Fucking lovebirds," Stiles muttered under his breath. There was a thud on the other end of the line followed by something that sounded suspiciously like tweeting.

"No!" the teen wailed.


	4. Chapter 4

“No, no, nononono!” Stiles shook his head in denial. “This can't be happening. It can't!”

Derek barked sharply, scratching across back of teenager's hand.

“Ow!” the boy snapped, shaking his hand. “Didn't your mother teach you manners?!”

“Oh my,” came the new, unfamiliar, female voice.

Derek and Stiles stared for a second at each other in shock, then in unison looked to the woman with wide eyes.

“Oh God,” Stiles whispered, while Derek whined. “You're Talia Hale.”

“I am,” the dark haired woman agreed, smile just this side of predatory. “And you are?”

“I, um...” Stiles stuttered, “I'm Stiles. Stilinski.” He gestured at the puppy, “And this is Derek Hale. I mean, Derek. Your son, Derek.” Stiles shrunk back, trying to meld himself into the bed, as Talia raised an eyebrow threateningly. Shit, it was even scarier than Derek's. “Oh, God, please don't eat me. It's just... my magic is out of whack. I didn't mean to turn him into a puppy. He just irritated me, because it's his fault I turned myself into a merman. And I accidentally turned Scott and Kira into birds. And Deaton wouldn't help me, so-”

“Stiles,” Talia interrupted him. “Calm down. Breathe.”

The teen sucked in a breath obediently. Talia crouched down next to him and picked Derek up, running her hand through his fur gently. Derek snuggled into her, purring.

“Are you dead?” Stiles blurted suddenly. Both Hales threw him a look. “No, I mean. Did I brought you back to life? Or brought you from the past? Or something?”

“Or something,” Talia smiled. 

“That's not answer at all!” Stiles sighed, exasperated. “Can I bring back the dead? Like Allison? Zombies? Are they real?”

Derek sighed, hanging his head and putting one of his front paw on his snout, making a dog's equivalent of a facepalm. Talia chuckled in amusement.

“Stiles,” she said gently, taking his hand in hers and rubbing soothingly, “Stop talking.” Talia looked into the distance and growled, “Deaton! I will go to him and tell him to help you fix this. I want to spent the time I got with my son properly.”

“That's actually a good idea,” Stiles nodded. Ha! Finally someone who will kick Deaton's ass and make him talk! “Could you maybe pick something to eat on your way back?” He waved at Derek, “This guy is hungry and I can't really feed him now. Unless he decides to eat me.”

“Nobody will eat you, Stiles,” Talia shook her head in amusement, placing the puppy on the floor and getting up. Derek sat dejectedly, staring after her as she made her way to the door. “I'll be back soon. Don't get into trouble.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stared at the little wolf, who successfully was making an impression of the kicked puppy. In fact, it was worse. He reached his hand to pet him, but halted halfway, sure that this gesture will be met with anger and be a hazard to his fingers.

“I'm sorry, Derek,” the teen closed his eyes, fighting tears. He fucked up so badly. “I didn't want to hurt you like that. I didn't want to hurt you, period.”

Derek looked at the boy in confusion. He whined at his blatant distress and shuffled closer. Carefully, avoiding touching the tail, he climbed on Stiles' stomach. The teen didn't react. Derek made an impatient noise and put his front paws on Stiles' collarbone to bring himself closer and proceed to lick him all over his face.

“Dude!” Stiles sputtered, eyes flying open in shock. “What?”

Derek waggled his tail and barked happily.

Stiles watched him for a while, “You're not mad?”

Little wolf shook his head and butted his head under boy's chin, rubbing enthusiastically.

Stiles huffed a laugh, pushing him away, “Okay, okay. I'm still sorry, though. That you can't talk to her.”

Derek rolled his eyes and flopped down, getting comfortable on Stiles' stomach, the teen gently scratching behind his ears.

The phone rang.

Stiles picked it up and raised an eyebrow, “You have my dad in your contacts?”

Derek gave him a look.

“Derek! Why Stiles isn't answering his phone?” the Sheriff demanded as soon as Stiles accepted the call.

“Heeey, dad,” the teen grinned. “My phone is in magic limbo or something.”

“Magic limbo?” the Sheriff repeated, then apparently shook himself, “Can you come to the station? Like now?”

“Umm,” Stiles scratched at his neck. “Not really. I can't walk.”

“What? What happened?”

“I have a tail,” the boy confessed. 

“A tail,” the Sheriff deadpanned. “Stiles, you... Okay. Give me Derek.”

“Derek can't talk right now.”

“Why?”

“He's kind of a.. wolf cub right now?”

“A what? Never mind, I'll call Scott-”

“Scott and Kira are birds right now,” Stiles interrupted. “And Deaton has his mouth shut. But don't worry, Derek's mom went to him and she'll make him fix it all.”

There was a long silence, then, “I'm going back to zombies. Them, I can deal with.”

“Zombies?” Stiles yelped just as his father hung up. “Dad? Dad!”

Derek nipped at his fingers, demanding attention. The teenager looked down at him.

“Zombies, Derek! What the fuck?!”

The phone rang again.

“You have _Chris Argent_ in your contacts?” Stiles snorted.

Derek gave him another look.

“Yeah?” Stiles said after he accepted the call.

“What do you know about this whole mess?” the hunter demanded. “There's a bunch of undead people. And Allison is here, too.”

Stiles felt like the breath was punched out of him. Derek whined, moving closer to him in an effort to provide some comfort. 

“Allison?” the boy choked out.

“Stiles?” Argent said carefully after a short pause. “Where is Derek?”

“He's-” Stiles couldn't talk through the lump in his throat. “Allison?”

“Shit, Stiles,” the hunter sounded guilty. “Are you at the loft? Stay there and call rest of the pack. We'll be there soon,” with that Chris ended the call.

Stiles stared at the phone uncomprehendingly, tears streaming from his eyes.

Derek licked them away, nuzzling into his neck.

The teen wrapped his arms around the small, furry body and cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice reading.

Stiles woke up, lying on a lumpy mattress, Derek glaring down at him in his all leather jacket-ed glory.

"Derek?" the boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Who are you?" the werewolf demanded. " _What_ are you?"

"What?" Stiles frowned, blinking at him in confusion. Then he noticed his surroundings. He was in a train car. A train car in a train station, where Derek was hiding during the whole kanima incident. Derek himself looked a bit younger, less collected, more angry at the world. Stiles quickly counted his fingers, three times. He wasn't dreaming. And if he wasn't dreaming it meant he was in the past. In the past! No, no. It can't be. It can't be!

"Hey!" Derek the Alpha was saying something, but Stiles didn't paid any attention to him. His heartbeat quickened, breathing shortened; he was heading into full blown panic attack.

"Where's..." Stiles looked around wildly. What happened to his Derek? Was he here with him? Was he left at the loft alone? How did he got here? What if he will screw the past as well?

"Ow!" someone shouted angrily. "He bit me!" That someone sounded like Erica. But it wasn't possible, she was dead. Just not yet. Here, in the past, she was still alive. Boyd was still alive. Allison was still alive. Aiden was still alive.

"Stiles!" suddenly Derek filled his vision, grabbing his face, forcing him to look into Derek's blue, glowing eyes. "Breathe! It's okay. Everything's fine. Breathe."

"De-" Stiles tried.

"Shush, it's alright," Derek, his Derek quietened him. "Breathe with me. Come on."

"I'm sorry," Stiles whimpered. He calmed down enough from the panic attack, but now he worked toward hysteric. "I fucked up again. God, I just screw things up all the time."

"It's not your fault," Derek wiped teenager's tears with his thumbs. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Stiles argued. "Zombies? Scott? Deaton? Your mom? Allison? You? You can't even talk to your mom now, because I brought us here! And don't even get me started on-" Stiles was cut off as the older werewolf pulled him into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around him comfortingly. The boy's tail flailed wildly.

"Shh," Derek murmured into his temple, where he pressed his lips in lingering kiss. "It's okay. Stop talking."

"Wha-?" Stiles started in befuddlement.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Erica grumbled. "Stop making any sounds, Stilinski!"

"No!" Derek protested instantly, pulling slightly away to look down at the boy. "That's not what I meant. Stiles, that's not what I want."

But apparently it was already too late. Stiles moved his mouth, probably snarking at the female werewolf, but no sound made past his lips. He flinched back into Derek as he noticed that, hunching and pulling his tail closer to his body. The boy fisted his hand in Derek's shirt desperately, looking at the werewolf with wide, watery eyes. He looked so small, lost and vulnerable, that Derek's heart clenched painfully.

"Shit," Derek cursed quietly.

"What the hell?" came a very familiar and very stunned voice from the entrance to the train car, startling all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used words "bites" and "tickling" as requested :) Extra longer today ;p

“Dude,” Scott breathed incredulously at the sight of another Derek and a merman, that looked just like Stiles, only with longer hair and a tail.

“Took you long enough,” the Alpha grumbled.

“So not important right now,” Stiles waved him away and pointed at the pair, cuddled on the mattress. “That's important. What the hell?”

Stiles smirked and waved a little from his perch on Derek's lap. The werewolf rolled his eyes.

“I just want the puppy back,” Erica announced. “That little fucker bit me! Where did you hid him?”

Derek wordlessly gestured at his older self, who glowered at Erica. She looked at him in confusion.

Stiles poked Derek to get his attention and mouthed a question. Derek frowned at him, not understanding. The teen huffed. Silently. Seriously. Everything he did was soundless. He didn't even hear his breathing or his heartbeat. It would be awesome to snuck behind Derek for once. But he needed his legs to do that. Which, by the way, how Derek got back to normal? Stiles searched for the phone and typed a message. Then he pushed it at Derek's face.

Derek took device from him and read the questions.

“Yes, I bit her,” the werewolf answered. “You started panicking and she tried to keep me away from you.”

“What?” Erica yelped. “That was you?”

Derek ignored her, “Were you even listening to Deaton?” Stiles bit his lip and ducked his head, looking at Derek from under his lashes innocently. Derek sighed. “He told you to stay calm. The more you're worked up, the less control you have. It got to the point where I could easily break the effect.”

Stiles frowned and reclaimed the phone to write another set of questions.

“Can you, _please_ , tell us who you are?” demanded Stiles from the past.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “What, can't you guess?”

Younger Stiles glared at him and opened his mouth.

“They're us,” Alpha Derek said, stopping the rant before it started.

“Yes,” Derek nodded. “We're you from the future. We got into... magical incident.”

“Magical incident,” Scott echoed dubiously.

“Yes,” the oldest werewolf shrugged. “It's a long story. We shouldn't tell-” he got interrupted as Stiles handed him the phone again. “You don't remember?” Derek asked and hesitated when the boy shook his head in negative. “Maybe it's better if you don't.” Stiles glared. “Okay, then. I think you dreamed of him and you decided, that you'll be safe enough with an Alpha. And since Scott is a bird right now, mom went to get Deaton and you wouldn't subject yourself to Peter's or _other's_ presence... Well, here we are.”

Stiles frowned contemplatively.

“Peter?” Derek the Alpha growled.

“Wait!” Scott yelped. “I'm a bird?”

“I brought you here?” younger Stiles narrowed his eyes. “And what's with the tail?”

“Well, it is kind of my fault,” Derek smirked. “I tried to get him to focus on something harmless. What?” the werewolf looked curiously at Stiles in his arms as the teen jerked and slapped away Derek's hand with his fin. Derek didn't even realized he was stroking it lightly.

'Tickles,' Stiles mouthed at him, glaring halfheartedly.

Derek grinned, eyes glinting mischievously. The teenager's eyes widened. Before he could protest Derek twisted them, tucking Stiles' tail under his arm and holding the end firmly but gently. Stiles bucked, but he couldn't do much against werewolf's strength. He screamed soundlessly as Derek started gently tracing the fin with his fingers. The boy pushed, pulled and beat on werewolf's back with his fists alternatively, trying to get away in breathless laughter.

“Dude,” Scott said faintly, stunned as the rest of the audience at the antics.

Finally Derek ceased his assault. Stiles laid on his back in relief, catching his breath. The werewolf looked at him over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

“Again?” he asked.

'No!' Stiles protested, still not making any noise, springing up and draping himself across Derek's back, breathing hotly into his neck.

Derek chuckled and released the boy's tail, ignoring the shudder that went through Stiles' body as his hand slid across the scales. 

“What,” Alpha Derek started.

“was that?” younger Stiles finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Extra longer to make up for that :) Enjoy!

“What was what?” Derek asked innocently.

“This,” younger Stiles waved his hand at the duo on the mattress. “All of... this.”

“Just a bit of fun,” Derek shrugged, causing Stiles to release his hold on him and sit straight. The oldest werewolf glanced at him to check, if the boy was alright, then raised an eyebrow at the teens and his younger version gathered in the train car. “Out of curiosity, when are we?”

“The kanima is killing people,” Scott answered, eyes narrowed. “Did you defeated it?”

“Sure,” Derek shrugged again. “It was a piece of cake.”

Stiles hit his shoulder in annoyance.

“What?” the werewolf smirked at him. “It was, considering the other stuff.”

Stiles glared at him, grabbed the phone and started typing furiously.

“How did you defeated the kanima?” Erica asked.

“We're not telling you anything,” Derek shook his head. “First rule of time traveling.”

“Seriously?” younger Stiles exclaimed.

“I didn't know time travel was really possible,” Alpha Derek said. “But from what I gathered over the years, it could end badly in nine out of ten cases.”

“You researched time travel?” Erica enquired curiously. “What for?”

“Reasons,” younger Derek answered with a tone of voice, that discouraged any further discussion on the matter.

Scott frowned at the information, while both Stiles' looked at the Alpha in understanding.

Older Derek cleared his throat, “Anyway. You need to figure it out by yourselves or you will learn nothing.”

“Life lessons?” the past Stiles snorted.

The oldest werewolf was about to reply, when the phone started to ring. Stiles jumped, startled from his contemplation by the sudden noise. Derek rolled his eyes and plucked his cell from boy's hands. He checked the caller's id and frowned, accepting the call.

“Yes?” Derek greeted cautiously.

“Where are you?” Chris Argent demanded. “I told you to stay at the loft.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in wonder, glancing at Stiles. They have time traveled, but apparently they could still connect with their time through the phone.

“Technically we didn't move,” the werewolf answered, all too aware of the others listening in. “How are things there?”

“Derek? I thought Stiles answers your phone for now,” Argent sighed. “The zombies are spreading. They chased us to the loft. Also there are two birds here and one of them is now chasing Allison around. Should I be worried about that?”

“It's Scott,” Derek informed.

“Scott,” the hunter deadpanned. “I should have known. Where are you? Sheriff wants to know if Stiles is okay?”

“We're in the past,” the werewolf answered. “Don't ask. Stiles is as fine as he can be under the circumstances. He's not hurt. He can't talk right now, though. How's the Sheriff?”

The younger Stiles made a protesting noise – he didn't want his dad involved in all the drama. Stiles perked up at the mention of his father and leaned closer. 

“He's fine,” Argent said after a short pause.

“Chris,” Derek growled. Stiles tensed, reaching for the phone in worry. The werewolf caught his hand, throwing his arm around teenager's shoulders and pining him to his side. Then he transferred the phone to the other side, so the boy could listen as well.

“He was bitten by the zombie,” the hunter was saying. “But Deaton is convinced it won't affect him. Right now he's working on something, that will get rid of them altogether. Oh, he just did. Wait a minute.” There was the noise of the doors sliding open. “Yup, they're gone.”

“My mother convinced him to help?” Derek smirked.

“I have never seen him this scared,” Argent commented, amused. “So you know about Talia being here?”

“Yes, I saw her. Can you get the Sheriff on the phone?”

“Of course. Here.”

“Stiles?” came the voice of the Sheriff.

“He's listening,” Derek said. “Are you alright?”

“I'm good,” the policeman replied. Stiles sagged against Derek in relief. “The bite disappeared along with all the zombies. It's like they never been here.”

“That's good,” the werewolf commented.

“Hmm, Talia says Deaton can't bring you back. You have to find your way on your own.”

“That's fine.”

“Do you want me to pass the phone to Talia?”

“No,” Derek shook his head. 

Stiles pulled away to look at him questioningly. 

“Too many curious ears around here,” the former Alpha explained.

“Shit,” the Sheriff sounded regretful. “I'm sorry, son.”

Stiles felt tears gathering in his eyes once again. It was his fault they were in the past and Derek couldn't talk with his mother. And he had no idea how to take them back to where they belonged. Or if he will figure it out in time. So far no amount of wishing, cursing and pleading in his mind worked.

Still. Maybe not everything was lost. 

With a new determination Stiles swallowed his tears and waited until Derek ended the call. Then he took the phone and scrolled through the contacts. He selected the one he wanted and gave the phone back to the werewolf.

Derek glanced at the display, then wide eyed at the boy, “You want me to...”

Stiles nodded vigorously.

”But why?” Derek asked. “It's not like she will even believe me.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers pointedly. Derek's breath caught in his throat as he realized what the teen wanted to do.

“Are you sure?” he asked hoarsely.

Stiles gave him one, firm nod. So he called.

“Hey, Derek,” Cora greeted him happily. “What's up?”

“Hey,” Derek could barely talk around the lump in his throat. “Are you busy?”

“Not really. You sound weird,” Cora was immediately concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“No. It's just... You need to come back to Beacon Hills. Right now.”

“Okaay,” Cora drawled slowly. “I'll book a flight as soon as I can.”

“No, I mean right now. Tell whomever you need to, that you'll be gone for a few hours.”

“You're not making any sense,” Cora grumbled.

“Just do it,” Derek demanded.

“Fine, yes, they heard you,” Derek's sister sighed. 

Derek nodded and Stiles closed his eyes, concentrating and prying for this to work.

“I still don't get what you-” Cora continued through the phone. “Whoa! What the hell?! How did you do that? And what-” she stopped suddenly.

Derek just waited until she whispered a broken 'Mom' to be sure his sister got to the right place and hung up. Then he reached for Stiles, pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passed one of the exams, so I'm celebrating! Short one.

It lasted for a fraction of a second. Just a brief press of lips against lips. However it was enough to send Stiles' heart racing and freeze all of his thought processes. 

“Thank you,” Derek whispered, pulling back to look at him and Stiles could only blink at him blankly in return.

“Dude!” Scott squeaked out in shock.

Derek lifted an eyebrow, turning his gaze to the past people. The younger versions of himself and Stiles were looking at them with such a horrified expressions, that the former Alpha couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Alpha Derek looked like he wanted to run away, but was too much horror-struck to do anything.

Stiles was gaping, his jaw dropped to the floor, hands raised before him as if to ward the situation away from him.

Scott stared shocked and confused between the Alpha and his best friend and their doppelgangers.

“You don't even like each other,” Erica stated, surprised.

Derek shrugged. Okay, maybe he shouldn't do that here, in the past, but it meant a lot to him what Stiles did and he wanted to show him just how much the werewolf appreciated his gesture.

There was a light pat on his shoulder and Derek immediately focused his attention back on the boy beside him.

Stiles was flushing an interesting shade of red, his intent gaze zeroed in on Derek's lips, licking his own unconsciously. After a few seconds the teenager's eyes flickered up to met with werewolf's.

'More?' Stiles ask-mouthed hopefully.

Derek smiled and leaned in. Stiles met him halfway, enthusiastically responding to the kiss, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with Derek's.

There was a whine of a dying animal from Scott before he muttered, “Oh my God, I can't watch this!”

Erica squealed, quietly cheering them on.

Younger Stiles was choking on air.

Alpha Derek was still staring, frozen.

Abruptly Stiles pulled back and laid his forehead on Derek's shoulder. Derek blinked in confusion at the sudden end of a fantastic kiss, then frowned as the boy started banging his head against his shoulder repeatedly.

“Stiles, what-?” the werewolf started to ask, but was cut off by the window suddenly exploding inwards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil... ;p

Stiles wanted to shoot himself. Seriously, his fucking life.

He was kissing Derek Hale and it was easily the best kiss in his entire life! It was so awesome, he didn't want it to end. He thought nothing really could interrupt them. Their past versions and friends were too shocked to do that. No one else was around. No kanima attacks...

So now the fucking lizard was wreaking havoc in the train car. 

His Derek was the first to go down, as he was too busy shielding Stiles from the falling glass to fight back immediately.

Erica was next to fall, paralyzed by the venom.

Scott was faring a bit better, only because the kanima decided to play a little by throwing him around. Yeah, that's Jackson for you.

The Alpha pushed younger Stiles behind him and eyed the lizard, seeking an opening to strike.

Stiles squirmed out from under Derek's heavy body, even as the werewolf growled at him to stay still. He put his hand inside his pocket to gather some of the Mountain Ash. He decided to keep it all the time on him, very grateful it was in his shirt, not in his pants. It at least wasn't magicked away. Huh, now that he thought about that, was it because the Mountain Ash could repel his magic? The kanima screeched and Stiles focused back on the battle. Right, no time to dwell on things now.

Alpha Derek clawed it good, but it threw him away and turned back to Scott, who climbed to his feet in the seconds he was free from the assault. He didn't even get the chance to deal a single blow before the kanima used it's venom against him.

Stiles looked around. The only free space to safely stash Jackson in the Mountain Ash circle was near him and Derek. Oh, joy. Now, if he could get lizard's attention. 

Alpha Derek was back to attacking the kanima. It picked Scott and threw him at the Alpha in return, temporary taking him out and stopping all the fight. Perfect.

He shoved Derek.

“What?” the oldest werewolf growled.

The kanima snapped around and hissed. But instead of stalking at them as Stiles expected, it lunged, lightning fast. The boy yelped soundlessly and threw the Mountain Ash at the kanima. Unfortunately it got a hold of his tail before the circle formed and racked it's claws through the end of it. Stiles bit back a scream and pulled this tail out of range of the creature before the venom paralyzed him, the claws shredding the fin in the process. The kanima went after him, but was stopped by the barrier. It hissed, clearly displeased.

Stiles laid, panting hard. His tail pulsed in agony, putting tears in his eyes. He couldn't move to wipe them away or do something to alleviate the pain. It was like the Nogitsune all over again. He couldn't do anything. He was helpless.

“Stiles!” Derek tried to get the boy's attention, struggling to move. “Stiles!”

“Shit!” the Alpha cursed as he glanced at them. He abandoned examining the magical circle, where the lizard was looking for a way out and dropped down beside Stiles. He gently placed his hand on the tail near the injury and started to take the pain away. He cursed again and put the other hand as well.

“Fuck,” younger Stiles breathed, staring at them wide eyed.

“Get something to bandage the wound,” Alpha Derek ordered. When the teen didn't move right away, he growled, “Now, Stiles!”

Stiles flailed, running out of the train car to his jeep for the med kit.

Meantime Derek managed to push himself into a sitting position. He glared murderously at the kanima as he saw the damage it caused. He placed one hand on the tail to help with the pain sucking. With the other the werewolf tenderly wiped Stiles' tears away.

“You'll be fine,” Derek murmured to him.

Stiles blinked at him, slightly disoriented. He was in a comfortable, pain free haze. Lightheaded from the pain taking. Warm and tired.

“Hey now,” Derek insisted as the boy fought to keep his eyes open. “Stay with me.”

Derek saying his name sharply was the last thing Stiles heard as he lost the battle to stay conscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donuts! Enjoy ^^

Derek put his fingers on Stiles' neck and breathed in relief as he found a strong and steady pulse. He carded his hand through the boy's hair and shifted to sit more comfortably.

“Erica?” Alpha Derek moved to the fallen wolves. “Scott?”

“I'm fine,” the girl answered, sighing. “Just can't move.”

“Same,” Scott replied. “Though I can move a bit.”

“You got banged up before kanima paralyzed you,” past Derek explained as he placed Erica in a more comfortable position. “Healing helps to get rid of the venom faster.”

Younger Stiles tripped into the train car back, out of breath.

“Got it,” he wheezed, clumsily making his way towards the future people.

Derek nodded his thanks and busied himself with tending to the wound.

Stiles grimaced, looking away and sighed, massaging the back of his neck. He took a few steps to Scott, to check on him and found the young werewolf poking at the barrier; the air changing to blue in the place where he put a pressure.

“That's cool,” Scott said in awe. “And it can get out?”

“No,” the Alpha replied, coming to stand next to them.

“What is it?” Stiles asked, curiously extending his hand to touch the barrier, too.

Alpha Derek caught his wrist and glared at him, tugging him away, “Mountain Ash. Doesn't work on humans.”

“Oh,” Stiles took an extra step back.

“We need to take him to Deaton,” Derek decided, frowning at the shredded fin. There was no way to fix that delicate thing. At least not here.

“Well, he can't go in public like this,” younger Stiles waved at his other version and his tail.

Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped a blanket around the tail, taking extra care to gently cover the fin. Then he proceed to take the unconscious boy into his arms.

“Let's go,” he ordered, walking to the exit.

...

The veterinarian let them in, no unnecessary questions asked, and went right to work.

“There is nothing much I can help,” Deaton stated after he stitched the lacerations on the tail and examined the fin. “From what you explained to me, everything is magic related. So when the spell wears off, he should be fine.”

“But it can take hours,” Scott observed. “Won't it hurt in the meantime?”

“Probably,” the vet nodded. He walked to the shelves and pulled a few items out.

“Is that a sedative?” Derek eyed the syringe Deaton was preparing.

“A painkiller,” the vet explained. “But yes, it acts as a sedative too.”

“Find something else,” the werewolf ordered. “No sedatives.”

The future Derek and Deaton engaged in a staring down. Finally the vet nodded, “Allright.”

“What?” past Stiles exclaimed. “No, no, no. I'm all for a sedative! Who are you to decide that?”

Derek turned an unimpressed look at him.

“Trust me,” he growled out. “You don't want him not being able to wake up.”

“I have just a thing,” Deaton said. “But we'll need him to wake up first, so I can adjust the right dose.”

“Okay,” the oldest werewolf nodded.

“Anything else I can do, while we wait?” the vet asked.

“Well, if you can give him his voice back.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Derek jerked his head up from the book he claimed from Deaton's stash as Stiles' heartbeat picked up. A moment later the boy whimpered. His fingers scratched across the metal table he was lying on in an effort to grab at something. With each passing second Stiles made more distressed noises, tossing his head back and forth.

Derek leaped from the chair he stole from Deaton's office and moved to his side, “Stiles, wake up.”

The boy continued to toss around. 

Deaton and others slipped into the room.

“What's going on?” Scott asked.

“Stiles!” Derek said firmly, shaking the boy a little. “Wake up!”

It didn't work and the teen got progressively worse. The oldest werewolf was about to slap Stiles awake, when the teen surged forward, screaming. Derek caught his flailing arms and pulled him into his chest.

“Shh, it's okay,” he soothed as Stiles screamed and sobbed. “You're okay. It was just a dream. You're fine. Everyone is fine. Shh.”

It continued like this for a few minutes; the boy crying and Derek murmuring reassurances.

Past Stiles, Derek and Scott looked away awkwardly. Deaton was watching thoughtfully.

Eventually Stiles pulled away from the werewolf and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry,” he said quietly and immediately looked surprised at his voice.

“It's okay,” Derek repeated. “Are you in pain? Deaton can give you something.”

“Now, that you mention it: ow!” Stiles looked at his tail. “My fin! Or feet. Should I say feet in this case? Oh, I'm going to get J- kanima back for this. Why can I talk, but I still have a tail? This whole magic thing doesn't make sense!”

“How much does it hurt?” Deaton interjected, when Stiles made a pause to take a breath.

“I dunno,” the teen lightly moved the end of his tail and gasped. “Okay, ow! About eleven when I move and six when I'm still?”

“Okay,” Deaton prepared the injection. “I'm going to give you something for the pain. You can feel a little woozy after that.”

“Uh,” Stiles latched himself onto Derek as the vet neared him with a syringe in hand.

Deaton raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Derek hummed comfortingly, letting the teen settle against him, and pulled the pain away when the vet jabbed the needle in Stiles' skin. The boy started to relax as the drug took effect.

Derek pulled away, drawing a protesting sound from Stiles.

“So, what do we do with kanima?” the teen drawled in an effort to focus on something else than his embarrassing need to be close to the former Alpha. 

He didn't need to be worried. Derek just hopped up onto the table and manhandled the boy to rest comfortably against him.

“Nothing,” the werewolf told him. “You conjured him up. And I know, because I saw him when we were driving here. As anything else, it'll go away after a few hours.”

There was a moment of silence.

“I'm curious,” Deaton said. “How did your magic manifested and got so out of control?”

“I'm not sure we should be telling you that,” Stiles answered.

“Why not?” the vet smirked. “Obviously you don't remember you went back to the past, and it's a part of your magical influence, so all the effects will disappear.”

The other people in the room perked up at that.

Stiles and Derek exchanged glances.

“Really?” the teen drawled, while the werewolf pulled his phone and dialed.

“Apparently so,” Derek agreed after he hung up.

“Alright,” Stiles shrugged. “But we won't tell you everything anyway.”

And all of them spoke at once.

“Who is the kanima?” asked Alpha Derek.

“So, about your magic?” Deaton prodded.

“I'm still with Allison?” Scott wanted to know.

“How's dad?” past Stiles queried.

“Whoa! Okay!” Stiles flailed at them. “One question at a time, please.”

“Jackson is the kanima. You're not with Allison. Your dad is fine and safe and knows about supernatural. His magic was forced out in the result of... an attack.” Derek replied even before Stiles ended his sentence.

“Dude!” the teen stared at him in awe. Derek shrugged. Stiles buried his face in his shoulder and laughed.

“Jackson?” the Alpha asked, stunned.

“What?” past Stiles demanded. “Jackson?!”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed. “I bit him and the change went wrong, because he has issues with his parents.”

“You bit him?!” younger Stiles rounded on Alpha Derek.

“He asked for it!” the Alpha werewolf growled back.

“If you start arguing and yelling we won't tell you anything else,” Derek threatened. That seemed to stop the two somewhat.

“Why I'm not with Allison?” Scott whined miserably.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Where to start?”

Stiles giggled against his shoulder, humming a melody Derek was sure he heard somewhere before.

“At the beginning?” Scott suggested.

“There were things that happened,” Derek said carefully. “You decided to break up. You met a girl, Kira. And Allison is with Isaac.”

“What?” the young werewolf shrieked.

“That's unexpected,” younger Stiles commented. “How my dad found out?”

“From what I know, you told him when you needed to-” Derek cut off at the sight of a small, winged lizard in the corner of the room. It's skin was light brown, had two legs and it's tail ended with a sharp spike.

Everyone turned to see, what got his attention.

“What the hell is that?!” past Stiles asked.

The lizard screeched and advanced on them. They all backed up.

“Cute!” Stiles grinned at it, almost falling down off the table as he stretched across Derek to take a better look. He cooed at the lizard, extending his hand. 

The small creature looked at it curiously, tilting it's head.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Send it back.”

“But,” the boy turned his big, brown eyes at the werewolf. “It's just a baby. And so adorable.”

Derek snatched Stiles' hand back just as the lizard decided it would make a tasty snack and snapped it's teeth in an attempt to catch it.

“See?” Stiles giggled.

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly. “You're not keeping a wyvern.”

“Why not?” the temporary merman pouted.

“It's...” the werewolf looked at the lizard, thinking about the most valid argument. The wyvern chased around the other persons around the room, snapping at them as it tried to bite into tasty flesh. “You said it's a baby, so probably it's mother is looking for it right now.”

“Oh,” Stiles deflated, looking guilty. “Yeah, you're right.” Then he brightened again, “I know! I'll bring it's mother here!”

“No!” came the collective shout from everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mean :P

“But-” Stiles started to protest.

“The wyvern goes or I go,” Derek snapped, starting to pull away and immediately regretted it.

The little lizard disappeared instantly and Stiles threw himself at the werewolf, almost choking him with the death grip around his neck.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” the boy babbled into Derek's neck, wetting it with his tears. His heartbeat thundered away and he smelled of panic and terror. “Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please, please, please. Don't go,” Stiles begged.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Derek felt like the worst person ever to exist.

Stiles and the pack weren't on the best of terms at the moment. Not that the pack blamed him or abandoned him, but there was sometimes some avoidance going on. Mostly Stiles did the avoiding act himself. Derek was the only person Stiles was comfortable with to be around for an extended period of time. The boy was traumatized and vulnerable. He was injured and drugged. And what Derek did? Threatened to leave him!

Derek pried Stiles' hand from around his neck so he could look at him. Being able to breathe was nice too. The boy fought him frantically, but was no match for a werewolf's strength. Derek let him latch onto the front of his shirt instead and cupped his face with his hands. He tilted Stiles' head, so their eyes met, wiping tears with his thumbs. God, how many times the teen cried in the past few hours?

“I won't leave you,” Derek assured emphatically. “You know I wont.”

Stiles sniffed and nodded.

“I'm sorry I said I would,” the werewolf continued. “I just wanted you to send the wyvern back to wherever it was from before anyone was hurt. I won't leave you.”

“I know,” Stiles said quietly. “I just...”

“I won't leave you,” Derek repeated.

Stiles sighed in relief and relaxed, closing his eyes. Derek leaned in and placed a short, gentle kiss on his lips. Then he pulled back and eyed the teen critically.

Stiles couldn't be comfortable. He was on his stomach, the tail laying flat on the table. His spine was arched back, so he could face the werewolf just slightly below eye level.

“Come here,” Derek pulled the teen onto his lap. “Better?”

“Much better,” the boy replied.

Derek smiled. He looked around the room, “Everybody okay?”

“Yes,” amused Deaton said as it became obvious nobody else will say anything as they were busy staring in fascinated horror at the pair once again.

“Mmm, feels good,” Stiles hummed contently, shivering in pleasure.

Derek frowned at him. The teen looked blissed out, practically melting into Derek's body. And that was when Derek realized he was stroking Stiles' tail. He immediately pulled his hand away from the warm, scaled flesh.

“Why did you stop?” Stiles pouted.

“You remember,” Derek cleared his throat, “that we have an audience, right?”

Stiles groaned, burying his bright red face into Derek's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the phone should be a character all of it's own xD Yes or no? :P

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles mumbled after he successfully fought off the blush. The werewolf hummed questioningly. “Before all of this really started to get out of hand,” the boy waved, indicating their present surroundings, “we were trying to get food.”

“Right,” Derek huffed. He looked at Deaton, “What do you want?”

“And how did it all started?” younger Stiles asked while the former Alpha called to order them something to eat.

“Well,” the older Stiles shifted to a more comfortable position to be able to look at other people. “I went to the loft, that's like an actual living place instead of an abandoned train stations or burned houses, and Derek told me to turn myself into a merman. In turn I turned him into a puppy. He was sooo adorable.” Alpha Derek growled. Stiles ignored him. “Then I called Deaton and he didn't want to help so I sealed his mouth shut. Then Derek got hungry and started to eat me.”

“I wasn't eating you,” Derek huffed, putting the phone away.

“Lies!” Stiles cried. “I saw how you looked at my tail. All hungry eyes and drooling.”

“You're ridiculous,” the werewolf stated.

“So I called Scott to bring us some food, but he was busy with Kira, so I turned them both into birds. Then I made a comment about Derek's mom, and bam! she was standing in the loft threatening to eat me.”

“She did not such a thing!” Derek protested.

“Whatever. She decided to eat Deaton instead. Then my dad called and told me he was fighting fucking zombies. And then Chris Argent called that Allison was back from the dead as well and then-”

“Whoa! Wait up!” Scott interrupted. “Allison was dead?!”

Stiles flinched, hunching into himself.

“Hey, hey,” Derek hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so he had to look at the werewolf. “It wasn't your fault.”

“It was. It was all my fault!”

Derek sighed in frustration. How could he finally get through that thick scull of his? “Was Boyd and my family my fault?”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, desperately clutching at him to reassure Derek that what happened to Boyd and the Hales was definitely not the werewolf's fault. It was all Kate Argent and the Alpha Pack. “No! Of course it was not your fault!”

Derek leveled him with a glare, “Was all the killings Jackson's fault?”

“It wasn't! He was controlled by-”

“Then how in the hell could it be your fault? Especially after you got separated?”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but nothing to say came to his mind.

“There. Think about it,” Derek ordered, pleased.

“Allison will die,” Scott was mumbling brokenly, half wolfed out. The Alpha growled sharply but quietly and the teen werewolf snapped out of his trance. “How did she die? When?” he asked, looking at future people with reddened eyes.

“She was killed in a fight with demons,” Derek said regretfully. “Now, there's no point in telling you about these things. You won't remember it anyway and it just... hurts to talk about.”

“Okay, so,” younger Stiles scratched at his neck, “I don't know... You didn't finish about how my father got to know about werewolves?”

So they spend some time telling small stories from the future events.

“Man,” Stiles groaned after good forty minutes passed, “where's my food?”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed. “It should be delivered by now.”

“Maybe they got lost?” younger Stiles joked.

Derek's phone started to ring.

Derek sighed checking the caller's id, “Yes?”

“Hey,” Argent greeted cheerfully. “Thanks for all the food, it was delicious. Unfortunately that means you have to get something to eat by yourself. Cheers!”

Derek growled in irritation. Stiles barely managed to rescue the cell from being crushed to pieces.


End file.
